Royal Wedding
The may refer to: Event (2011) |Next = (2011) |title = Royal Wedding Event 2011 |Current = (2011) }} The is an Event on CityVille which started on 27th April, 2011. During the event, a number of British themed items were released. Decorations Residence 2-icon.png |Reward = |Requirement = |Type = Love Partner |Unlock = 10 |Cost = 5,000 |Sale = |Sell Unbuilt = |Sell = |Size = 4x4 |Construction = 0 |Rent Profit = 50 |Rent Period = 15 minutes |Population Min = 10 |Population Max = 20 |B2 Materials = s |B2 Buy All = 45 |B2 Population Min = 20 |B2 Population Max = 30 |B2 Profit = 50 |B3 Materials = 6 Royal Wedding Pictures |B3 Buy All = 90 |B3 Population Min = 30 |B3 Population Max = 40 |B3 Profit = 50 |B4 Materials = 8 Royal Wedding Pictures |B4 Buy All = 120 |B4 Population Min = 40 |B4 Population Max = 50 |B4 Profit = 50 |B5 Materials = 14 Royal Wedding Pictures |B5 Buy All = 210 |B5 Population Min = 50 |B5 Population Max = 60 |B5 Profit = 50 |B6 Materials = 20 Royal Wedding Pictures |B6 Buy All = 300 |B6 Population Min = 1,450 |B6 Population Max = 2,800 |B6 Profit = 50 }} The is a 4x4 upgradeable Love Partner residence in CityVille. This is available for free when placed during the Goal and takes to build. Once built, it increases your city's population by . Rent can be collected every 15 minutes and earns . Upgrading this requires 2 different items to be collected and combined into a third item to complete each level. The first item required will change for each level, while the second and third items will be the same. The amount of each item will increase for each item. Each level will increase the population's minimum and maximum amount. Completing each level will reward the player and their building partner (if any) with a reward. Additional s can be bought for . Note: This is also categorized as a business, but does not use any Goods. Required Items s}} s}} s}} es}} s}} }} s}} }} Upgrade Rewards }} 3 Royal Film}} }} 3 Royal Film}} }} }} }} s}} }} s}} }} 3 Royal Film}} }} Final Rewards Once the has been fully built, or the 7 days has passed, you will have the possibility of being rewarded one of the following based on the level: Note: You can earn any reward up to and including the level of the . Having a fully built will allow you to possibly earn up to the tenth level. Possible Item Drops * 5% (Level 6 only) * 5% (Level 6 only) Collecting Bonuses Images Level 1 Level 1 |SE = Level 1 }} Level 2 Level 2 |SE = Level 2 }} Level 3 Level 3 |SE = Level 3 }} Level 4 Level 4 |SE = Level 4 }} Level 5 Level 5 |SE = Level 5 }} Gallery Announce royalwedding.png|The wedding of the century is upon us! BritWed04272011.png|Get these limited-time Royal Wedding Decorations today to celebrate in style! Category:Special Events